Guild Wars 2: Travelers of Tyria
by Koloblicin
Summary: Story of those who traverse Tyria in order to protect it from the destruction caused by the awakening of the dragons. Simply a story that encompasses the unique lore of the Guild Wars 2 races and their stories. Rated T for now.
1. Introductions

Guild Wars 2: Travelers of Tyria

Author's Note: In anticipation for the game Guild Wars 2, I couldn't help but write a story about the world of Tyria in hopes to make the wait for the actual game more bearable. I will be using much of the lore that belongs to Arena Net, and some of the skills that they created, but to make things interesting and flow more smoothly, I will be using some custom skills or abilities (Nothing too outrageous, just within the scope of the professions), since there is no way for me to know every skill when the game is still in progress. **Also this is my first work of fiction, so criticize, but please keep in mind that I'm no real author or writer. Which is why the summary is really bad. **Oh and as a reminder, this is just a story I made up to fit in with the Lore and World of Guild Wars 2 because I find it amazing and fantastic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters that I create in this story. This story encompasses the world and characters that Arena Net created, and nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Location: Divinity's Reach – The Noble District

Person of Interest: Marek, Seraph Lieutenant, and Elementalist

"What's the Seraph doing in this district? I'm sure you know full well that you have no right to be doing any investigations under the banner of the Seraph. The Noble District is in the jurisdiction and protection of the Ministry Guard," A tall man with a slender but muscular figure stepped out of the shadows of a tall building and into the light of the sun. His shaved head reflected light off into the more darker parts of the alley ways they were standing in. Resting a hand on his sword, the guard's stare was anything but merciful. This particular guard seemed of high rank, which was easily shown by his fancy chain mail and armor. The insignia of the Ministry guard on his chest and on his cape only helped to prove what the Seraph lieutenant already knew. The insignia of a golden hammer and a red background on his cape was something all Ministry Guards wore with honor and most of the time a little too much pride.

It seemed to the Seraph officer that this particular guard was not having a good day. The equally tall, but not as muscularly built, elementalist smiled, "Well, I guess that would normally be true, if my business here involved the protection of the ministers," He adjusted his cloak and leaned on his staff that he was now holding with both of his hands. He could tell that the Ministry Guard was expecting more to his answer and that he wasn't the type of person that liked to wait for that answer. "Some of the citizens in the lower districts have been reported missing, and there has been evidence to suggest that a noble might know something," He was smart enough to know that if he accused nobles of kidnapping the common folk, he wouldn't get farther than the end of the guard's blade. "I have a witness stating that she might have seen some of a necromancer's minions wandering around just before the kidnapping and I am told that nobleman Drake knows just about every necromancer in this city. I hear it's a rather tight circle. Besides, Captain Thackeray asked for me on this personally, and considering how close he is to the queen, this might as well be more important than protecting nobles at the moment." The elementalist re-attached his staff to his back, as he looked around the area noticing the only sight to see, Nobles walking from expensive shops to other expensive shops. Shops in this district contained high valuables that only Nobles could afford.

The guard now looked like he was going to take the sword off of his back and cleave the magician in two. "Well, it doesn't matter what I think about your business here. Nothing I can do anything 'bout it anyways," The man looked back into the shadows, and then back at the Seraph, "What is your Name?"

"Just call me Marek," The elementalist held out his hand only to be denied of a handshake, "Today is going to be a long day," A sigh came out against the gentle breeze that was now pushing his cloak from his body ever so slightly. "Even the roads here are nicer," Altairis said with a sad tone, he never liked the fact that Nobles had to get the best of the best, but he understood that most of them earned it, even if they rubbed it in the faces of the common folk. Although less of that has been happening because of the rise of the Dragons. He never expected the Human race to bond with each other over their near extinction, although he never expected the Human race to be kicked under the boots of centaurs and other savage races.

"Men, take Lieutenant Marek where ever he needs to go, and then report back to me after his business is done," Marek looked again behind the guard but he still didn't see anyone that well armed guard could be talking to.

"Yes Sir," two voices said in unison as two figures materialized out of the shadows and walked towards the Seraph Officer, "Just tell us where you need to go."

Marek gave a tired stare at the bald guard, "I don't need baby sisters. This is Seraph business, they would just be a distraction."

"I really don't care what you think. All non-permitted personal have to be watched over by the guard. For the protection of the nobles, you understand," Marek could tell that when the guard finished his sentence, his day just got better because Marek's got worse.

It didn't bother Marek too much, but he was used to being and working alone. When he was with the Order of the Whispers, he always worked alone as a spy. Of course, he still was working for the order as a spy, but not even Queen Jennah knew that. The Order of Whispers had members, often spies, thieves and agents, operate within every Tyrian nation sometimes to the highest levels. Marek was just another one of those spies. It was his job to observe Divinity's Reach Seraph division in order to learn any information to put the dragons back to sleep. That was their true goal. The order believed it was physically impossible to destroy the dragons, so putting them back to sleep was Tyria's only hope. But his time in the Seraph was almost up. One of the lower ranking spies, but one who had a lot of potential, had accidentally revealed the fact that the Order had a spy among Divinity Reach's guard. In order to protect the spy, he had been given permission from the Order to plant evidence pointing himself as the spy. He had wanted to travel anyways, plus an old friend was calling on him for help.

Almost immediately Marek was pushed out of his thoughts when he was being shaken by one of the ministry guards, "Where do you need to go?"

Marek looked like he had just woken up, "Oh, um, sorry, I had a long day," In truth he was worried that they would find it too soon, he wanted to enjoy being a Seraph lieutenant a little longer. "Like I told your friend over there, I need to see Nobleman Drake," Marek noticed that the one that shook him was wearing a quiver and holding a nice maple bow, while the one behind him just finished twirling around his pistols by putting them back in his holster. Obviously he was being watched by a ranger and a thief, "I have a feeling this is going to be an even longer day," He let out a rather elongated sigh.

Location: Somewhere in the Maguuma Jungle

Person of Interest: Atrimus Sylvari Mesmer, and Atris Sylvari Warrior

Time: 1 month ago

"This is your Apprentice, Knight of the Fallen?" Faolain motioned towards the newly born Sylvari behind one of the more well known members of the Nightmare Court. She was born with black hair, eyes, and nails, and some would say a black heart.

"His name is Atrimus, he has already gone through the trials and has proven his soul to be corrupted by the nightmare." The one known as Knight of the Fallen, which was her rank in the Nightmare court, stepped forward and gracefully bowed down to the Grand Duchess. "And I must say, the nightmares that this one causes are most delicious," She licked her lips with almost a sense of lust for all of the evil she could imagine that could be caused by her new recruit.

"And you say that this one is perfect for my plan?" Faolain brushed her hand on one of the many trees of the jungle. Her touch was as gentle as the caress of a lover.

"I do. Like me he was once an apprentice to _that_ Firstborn."

Faolain's head shot up with a newly found interest, "How old is he? Has he been under _his _apprenticeship long?"

The Knight of the Fallen adjusted the sword strapped to her waist, "I made the mistake of breaking all ties to him, this one is only a year old, and has been under his influence up until about two months ago when He disappeared."

"Well, well, well," Faolain slowly, and gracefully, crept up to Atrimus and took her good arm and brushed her fingers along his face, "You did well, Atris. Keep this up and you will no longer be the Knight of the Fallen, but perhaps the Duchess of the Fallen. With him gone, it will certainly make corrupting our dear mother easier."

"I do my best to spread the Nightmare, my lady," Atris replied with an evil grin. "I just have one question, how do you plan on finding him?"

"Oh, I have my ways. I will send word if I find him, but if you are still his apprentice, I'm sure he has given you a way to reach him," Faolain said.

"I'm sure he will answer if I call," Atrimus gave a bow.

"Come, my dear, let us see if we can't find that pesky Firstborn and add to the nightmare," Atrimus gave a confident nod as he followed the Knight of the Fallen.

Location: Somewhere in the Maguuma Jungle

Person of Interest: Andellmere, Sylvari Ranger

Time: 1 Week Later

"Milady, I believe we know the whereabouts of _him_," A short but a rather muscularly built Sylvari said as two more figures came into view. Their presence was known almost immediately as the clearing was surrounding with thick vegetation and in order to pass they would have had to noisily push aside branches. Even if they came from atop the trees , there wasn't enough shadows to hide anyone up there.

Faolain looked surprised, a look that was never seen too often, "I really hope you are not joking. No one has been able to find him since he left the grove and disappeared."

"Well, you see," the short sylvari looked incredibly nervous for one who could commit acts of an evil and vile nature, "There has been a telling of a Philosopher hiding in Lions Arch who talks about the corruption of the Pale Tree. He talks of the destruction of the Court."

"Sounds like a Sylvari that was born on the cycle of Dusk, someone who is philosophical, and there is only one person we know of who has been a thorn in our side in the corruption of the mother," One of the Sylvari that entered who went by the title Count of Shattered Hopes, a title that showed his strength and devotion to the Court.

"Yes that certainly does sound like Andellmere," Faolain wondered if Andellmere knew that this information was now possessed by the Nightmare Court, he always seemed to be an incalculable number of steps ahead of her.

"It does, doesn't it?" A voice called from above, "You know I'm flattered an all that you're looking for me, but I'm right here," The voice came from a Sylvari sitting on a giant limb of a tree about fifty feet away from the Grand Duchess. Immediately all weapons save Faolian's were aimed at him.

"How did you sneak upon us? This place is specifically chosen because of its unique ability to make us aware of intruders," The Count of Shattered Hopes asked, as he aimed his rifle at the Firstborn.

"Yes, I am quite curious how you came about this feat, you have absolutely no magic ability, you're a ranger. Not even Caithe, a thief, could sneak into this place without being herd, "Faolain held up her hand to prevent him from being shot just yet, although she knew that if Andellmere was to die, it would most likely be on his terms. She knew better than to expect that a measly bullet could kill him. He had obviously came here for a reason.

"Magic? I suppose you didn't know then, that even the smallest trick can be considered a form of magic," He let his legs swing back and forth, "Although I was one of the first born who left The Grove along with you and Caithe from birth, I know this jungle quite well. How else could I traverse it so quickly? It makes it quite easier to prevent members of the court to spread the nightmare," Andellmere said with a rather mischievous smile.

"You are just one person, Andellmere, how do you expect to destroy the Court?" The Count spoke again, sound more confident as though the very idea of the Court failing was impossible.

"Well that's the thing, I can't fight the Court with just myself, and you know as well as I do that the rest of the Sylvari just appease the actions of the Court and only defend themselves. They think that in order to stop the Court, you must kill fellow Sylvari, but according to the first Tennet of Ventari's Tablet ,we must allow weeds to grow,"

"Why are you telling was what we already know? The Tablet chains us, stops us from being Sylvari, from being our own race. With that tablet we will be always be founded on the ideas of a Centaur and a Human," Faolain could feel herself becoming a little angry that the number one enemy of the Court was just sitting there having a chat.

"I came here to warn you. I finally found a way to wage war with the Court, and I am going to do it," Andellmere's features turned into a cold stare.

"And how do you plan to do it?" The Count smiled, he could tell that Faolain would give them the signal to kill the Firstborn at any moment.

"As a Firstborn I have been alive for 25 years, so I have wisdom that you may not understand, Salvrhen," Andellmere's voice was becoming more serious, and Faolain was just about ready to see him fall from that tree limb.

"That may be my name but my title is Count of Shattered Hopes," The Count's trigger finger was twitching with anticipation.

"It's a title that I don't recognize, a title born of evil. Anyways, upon my travels I learned something. The Nightmare Court can't be defeated by beheading the snake, another snake would just take its place. The Court was created by an idea, and in order for me to prevent the corruption of our mother, I must destroy any seeds of that idea. It sounds impossible, I know, but I'll get to it in time. Truth will destroy the Nightmare, I will not allow our race to become twisted just in order to have an identity." Andellmere put his right hand on the limb and stood up, "It's sad that the dragons had to have waken now, because their awakening hides something from the rest of the Sylvari,"

"And what's that?" Faolain asked, as she gave a sharp look to the three members of the Court, which meant she had enough of his games.

Andellmere immediately saw what he was looking for, the signal. Lightning blasted from the short Sylvari's staff while shots were fired from the two others. Without much effort Andellmere fell backwards as a Thorn Mastiff, Andellmere's companion, charged out of the brush and tackled Salvrhen. Landing on his feet Andellmere looked at Faolain as he notched an arrow, "Ideas can spread like wildfire, they are dangerous. The Nightmare that is corrupting our mother is going to destroy our race," Releasing the arrow, Andellmere watched the arrow as it flew past Faolain and caught the short sylvari in the chest. "Sadly I must work to do our Mother's bidding, the dragons go down first, but the Court is next, I promise."

"Stop him!" Salvrhen shouted as he threw the Mastiff off of him and ran for the woods where Andellmere escaped to but before he could tangled roots grabbed him and bound him to where he was.

Faolain shook her head and pointed the tail Sylvari next to the Count, "Get him out of there, somehow Andellmere knew he was one of our better trackers. See if you can still catch his trail," She knew it was too late, he was indeed a formidable enemy but she still had one plan he wouldn't have seen coming.

Location: Lion's Arch – The Lion Cub's Pub

Person of Interest: Loxx, Asuran Guardian

Time: Current Day

The Asura walked out of the pub with a face that betrayed no emotion of success or failure. "So, I am rather curious, Loxx, did you find who you were looking for?" A human who has walking beside him asked

Loxx shook his head, "Unfortunately no, but I was able to get a good amount of decent information considering his location." The Asura adjusted his shield on his back and then gripped his sword on his left hip with his left hand to make sure that it was clear in its scabbard. It was a habit he picked up from a famous sword master he knew in a secluded part of the far shiverpeaks that were impossible to get to unless you were a member of the Order of Whispers and knew how to travel without alerting the elder dragon's minions. His small armor seemed to fit him perfectly, and both his staff and shield, that were the perfect size for him, were hung on his back. His sword and torch, were on either side of his hip, at the ready to be used in any sign of danger. The light reflected off of the shiny plate mail armor that he crafted himself for himself. Being an Asura, he knew how to make perfect armor.

"You know, there is one thing I have been meaning to ask you," The human said with building curiosity, "How come you are not as arrogant and demeaning as other Asura I've met? I mean you haven't even called me Bookah once."

The Asura turned to him and laughed, "Oh believe me I am, I just haven't shown it yet. It's also partially due to me being an alumni of the College of Synergetics. There I studied social theory, and its possible to get much more worth out of a Human if you treat him with respect, It's all about the inner workings of the Eternal Alchemy. In order for a machine to work at its best you must make some changes and sacrifices, but I guess you could also say, I have a lot more self control than some of my other colleges."

"Well, never mind that, where to next?"

"Time to find a Pirate Ship!" Loxx explained with a finger pointed in the direction of where the pirates came in and out of Lions Arch.

Author's Note: Unfortunately, my motivation to keep writing this is solely based upon whether enough people review or even read this, so the next chapter will come if this story actually has promise.


	2. Escaping Kryta

**Author's Note:** I must say, I have read over my last chapter and saw quite a few spelling and grammatical errors, but I promise I will make this chapter better. Also as promised, as long as there is someone reading this story, I will continue it, and make it the best I can as an amateur writer. Also I'd like to mention that there are more characters coming as the chapters come along, but because I plan this story to be big, I do not plan to go over three thousand words per chapter. But rest assured, more characters, including Norn and Charr, will show up soon.

**Author's Note 2: **Also, I must apologize for taking so long to write the next chapter, as I was extremely busy this past month, but I promise I'll make it up to the readers with another chapter tomorrow.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own anything related to Guild Wars 2, because all of that belongs to the genius of Arena Net. I only own the characters I create. The Lore, the world and characters created by Arena Net belongs to them.

Chapter 2: Escaping Kryta

Location: Divinity's Reach – Nobleman Drake's Estate

Person of Interest: Marek, Seraph Lieutenant, and Elementalist

Time: 2 Weeks Ago

After knocking on the door of his suspect, Marek waited for the door to open as thoughts of what he was going to say ran through his mind. "Yes?" A bald average sized man opened the door, looking at the three people staring back at him.

"Hello, my good noble-man, The name is Marek, Seraph Lieutenant. There has been reports of citizens being kidnapped by what is reported to be a necromancer," Marek gave the bald man a tired stare, and upon second look he was a very well dressed noble, "I'm told you know most necromancers."

"Well, yes, every necromancer that is in this city, I know him, it's a very tight circle you see," The bald, well dressed, man folded his arms, "I just hope you're not accusing me, for your sake."

"No, I don't think even a Seraph lieutenant would be dumb enough to accuse a noble," One of Marek's guards, or more properly called, baby sitters, spoke up, ending with a heavy laugh.

_Well, I might as well just get this over with, _Marek thought as gave an even look at the noble, "Yes, it happens that I think you have something to do with it."

The anger in Drake's eyes was visible, "I hope you have proof, Solider Marek." The two guards grabbed each side of Marek's arms.

"Yes, we hope you do too." Marek could see the rage and anger boiling up in the eyes of the Ministry guards, knowing that they could be in more trouble than him.

"There is blood on your collar, and I'd wager it belong to any of the number of citizens that you're experimenting on," Marek wrenched his arms free as he pointed to Drake's collar.

Both guards immediately tried to get a closer look, but Drake was already backing up looking for a mirror, only to find his collar clean. Marek smiled, "Now tell me, why would you be looking for blood that shouldn't exist if you're innocent?"

Drake grabbed a nearby staff and started throwing blasts of dark energy toward the two guards. Befuddled, the necromancer gave an even look at Marek, "I can't believe I fell for a trick as so juvenile as that. How did you know it would work, you couldn't have possibly taken that big of a risk without some foreknowledge of my experiments." The necromancer stepped forward releasing some magic into his staff and then into the ground causing two bone minions to rise from the polished wooden floors.

Marek, who already had his own staff out, shrugged, "I received a tip from a friend," Marek left out that it was a tip from an Order of Whisper fellow spy, "I figured your fear of being caught would help me catch you," Both guards were getting up off of their feet, starting to aim their weapons at Drake, but Drake was already lost in his mansion being followed by Marek who was throwing blast of lightning after blast of lightning at the noble, but was already lost in the giant mansion. Both of the minions lunged at Marek.

Before they could gain five feet on him, a large field of electricity surrounded Marek and electrocuting the two minions, causing them to decompose where they stood, "Two down, one to go," Marek ran off in the direction of the necromancer and quickly shouted back, "Go get back up!" It wasn't true, he did not need back up, he just did not want those two to get involved, it would only make matters worse for him.

Marek turned corner after corner trying to find Drake, "Wow, this house is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside," said the elementalist as he heard rushing footsteps in the direction to his left and rushed after the sound.

Turning around, Drake dropped his staff and raised his hands casting a spell on himself, "I don't know how you found me, but I was so close to transforming ordinary citizens into servants of the Lich!" Drake shouted as the spell started to transforming himself into the form of a Lich. Lich form was an elite spell that only the most powerful necromancers knew.

"Well, I'm glad I stopped you," Marek said as it was all he could do to block oncoming blasts of power and spells. By this time he had switched to his earth attunement to give himself a better defense against the Necromancer, but it was futile. Throwing up wall of earth after wall of earth did not help as much as Marek hoped.

Drake laughed as he returned to his normal state, "Well it looks like it's time for me to leave," He said as the two guards came barging in, only to be followed by four more.

It was all Marek could do to stand up after taking such a beating. He didn't think he would have to use some of his more powerful spells, but the necromancer was a lot more powerful than he thought him to be. "I wouldn't turn your back if I were you!" Marek had to shout as he started to whip up storm. Wind started to swirl all around Marek, and more furiously until it became a part of him and turned him into a tornado. Thunderbolts were flying across the currents of Marek's tornado form which made it extremely dangerous to be near if you were an enemy. Drake flew across the room after being hit by one square in the chest, and then said attack was followed by a few more lightning strikes to his body.

In just a few seconds Marek's self tornado calmed down and he soon found himself in handcuffs and amongst his dazed view of what was going on he watched as Drake was equally bound and being pulled up.

Location: Divinity's Reach – Queen Jennah's Court

Person of Interest: Marek, a Traveling Elementalist

Time: 24 Hours later

"How many more of there are you?" A thin beautiful lady with auburn hair and pale skin wearing a long and lavish purple dress stepped forward with a glaring gaze.

"Do you really expect him to answer that, Countess?" A tall broad shoulder man, who was leaning on a pillar closely behind the Countess, the one and only Master Exemplar of the Shining Blade. "It's the order of whispers that we are talking about here, there is no way to tell how deep Kryta's government has been infiltrated."

Marek gave off a soft chuckle, "Why do you act like we are enemy spies? The Order merely has people observe and report. We consider ourselves allies. If Kryta hold information on the Elder Dragons, it's our objective to find it. Everything I did as a Seraph was to help Kryta, if anything The Order is like the Shining Blade, but we serve all of Tyria, not just Kryta," Every chance he got he would survey the area trying to come up with an escape route. He didn't plan on being thrown in a prison. That would make escape impossible unless he had the help he knew he wasn't going to get.

This time Queen Jennah spoke up, "I do not believe you are correct, Captain Thackeray. There might be a way to get some information out of him," Sitting in her thrown, Queen Jennah looked quite astonishing to Marek, but of course she was probably the most powerful human Mesmer alive, so that could have had something to do with it. He knew immediately that she meant digging into his mind with her Mesmer magic. "As for the Order," Her stare gave Marek a fear that he had not felt since he faced his fiancée, "Their intentions maybe for the benefit of mankind and Tyria, but they do not seem to benefit my people or the kingdom of Tyria. The Order of Whispers do whatever they want and steal any information they can get their hands on. My first priority is to the Kingdom of Kryta, the last Human nation on this continent. We have different goals, and they are a plague to our ranks. Any spy of the Order found in our ranks will suffer severe punishment."

Marek frowned, "You're looking at the truth upside down, your majesty. What you're doing isn't protecting your people, rather you are shielding them, and everyone else. Any information you get on the dragons is hidden away for only eyes for the elite government dogs, instead of where it should be, with the people trying to save this land, this world. We don't fight for just humanity, we fight for Kryta!" Marek surprised himself, he never expect to get so excited over something he thought he was in control of.

The ring of steel as Captain Logan Thackeray's blade swung in the air and halted at Marek's throat was a marvelously frightening sound, "You're smooth talker that's for sure, and I'm sure my blade would appreciate it if you did not take that tone with our Queen."

"Believe what you want to believe," Marek's plan for escape was almost complete he just needed to make sure he got the last few details right in his head before he made his getaway. If he got caught again, he would never be free. "But the truth is the only thing you should believe," By the look of Queen Jennah and Countess Anise gave him, he could tell that they still suspected spies within their midst, which almost made his sacrifice wasteful, but he knew that wasn't true. Now more than ever, the few spies that the Order had within Kryta would be more careful. So in the end he knew nothing would change. He was just glad he could save a recruit from being caught, but he feared what this meant for the order. Although he trusted his superiors and knew they were letting him do the right thing.

Queen Jennah made a face, "You speak highly of the truth, although I hear nothing but lies come from your mouth."

Marek shrugged, "No, you were what you think are lies, and it does not matter in the end, because the Order will help anyway they can, similar to how the Shining Blade did over 200 years ago," With his hands cuffed behind his back, no one saw him press the inside of his left forearm which revealed a very small hidden compartment with a skeleton key inside. It was a device created by an Asura he knew in the order, it used camouflage to hide on his inner forearm. All had to do was press the pressure plate and the key popped out. The only down side to the invention was that it made his left forearm abnormally bigger than his right one, but that was only if you looked close enough.

Unlocking the handcuffs Marek immediately cast a spell. Water cascaded over his skin, and soon his skin turned a pale, transparent blue as spells and arrows are launched in his direction, but they just phased through him. Marek's body was quickly replaced by mist due to the Mist Form spell he had just cast. Said mist suddenly moved towards the closest window surprisingly fast pace for water vapor.

Just as the Mist Form ended, Marek blasted through the window and came out of the other end with numerous cuts and scratches from the glass. Luckily for him, the window that he jumped through was actually a glass door that led to a balcony, but he had to jump through it, for fear of losing his pace and momentum.

Not even thinking of stopping, Marek jumped on the railing of the balcony and jumped almost down almost 7 feet to a lower platform and continued his way down the side of the castle, "I'm nowhere as nimble as I should be for this," He huffed as he ended on the ground with both knees and hands, trying to grasp a breath and restore what little energy he had. But with the rush of guards coming around the corner, he quickly got up and headed for the exit.

Once he made it to the exit, he just had to make it to his nearby allies house and cool off the heat that was on him from the Kryta's military force.

Location: Shaemoor – Local Farm

Person of Interest: Marek

Time: Five days later

"I appreciate the sanctuary, Sir Kerrsan," Marek thumped his right fist to his chest in salute as he thanked an old member of the Order.

"I told you once before! I'm a farmer now, none of that official business here, lad," The old man Kerrsan gave a soft but stern chuckle as leaned back in his chair, "So where are you headed off to now?"

"I have a friend that I could meet in Lions Arch, or at least that's where he said he'd-" Marek looked up with sudden remembrance, "Oh no! I just remembered, I have a little over a week to get there or he'll be gone!"

Kerrsan frowned, "He can't wait for you?"

Marek laughed, thinking back, "No, he was also very strict on time, it's funny actually. He has this pocket watch that he constantly checks, has to make sure that everything is on schedule. He is quite obsessive about it, really," Marek started to look worried again, "But, by Kormir's grace, I hope I won't be late!" Marek cried as he bowed in thanks to the farm and rushed out the door. _It takes almost two weeks to get to Lion's Arch and since I only have a week and couple of days to get there… I probably won't make it, _he thought to himself.

Location: Lion's Arch – The Wayfaring Phoenix (Lion's Arch's Sanctum Harbor)

Person of Interest: Andellmere, Slyvari Ranger

Time: Present Day (Less than 2 Weeks Later)

"So you're what they are calling The Philospher down on the deck, eh?" Andellmere, who was sitting on top of the railing on the crow's nest, looked over his shoulder to see an unfamiliar face climbing up onto the small platform of the highest point on the ship.

"When I was in hiding in town of Lion's Arch people used to call me that, yes," All around the town there was talk of some Philosopher who traveled the world spreading ideas of wisdom and speaking against the horrors of the dragons and the corrupted ideologies of the Slyvari's Nightmare Court. Apparently people took to calling him the Philosopher and came to find him every once and a while in order to have him answer questions. Some were serious and important, while other questions were just trivial matters.

After getting a better look at the man, now sitting down against the mast of the ship, Andellmere could see that he was just another pirate, "So you came here to ask me a question, about life and wisdom?" He didn't overtly show it, but he loved that people were calling him the Philosopher, and he loved thinking about life, freedom, and wisdom.

"Actually, no, I am here to ask a question about you," Andellmere suddenly because more interested, in what this fellow had to say, and automatically started to get ready to defend himself, just in case this human was dangerous, " I was just wondering why a Slyvari, like yourself, you ally themselves with pirates, who plunder, pillage, and destroy villages."

Andellmere shrugged, still keeping an eye on him while looking over at the sparkling sea, "It's true, I don't approve of what these pirates do, but my I needed to get away from the Maguuma jungle, and I wanted to see the ocean. So, these pirates agreed to me staying with them for awhile as long as I paid for my stay, either with service or money," Andellmere pulled something out of his pouch, "Speaking of which… Tarston! Give this to the Captain for me, will you?" He shouted as he threw a small pouch of silver coins below on the deck. Andellmere wasn't going to mention that the true reason he was here, was to hid from the Nightmare court and other Mercenaries that they hired to kill him. This hiding place was perfect because he didn't care if people as rotten as pirates died.

"I've seen you on this mast numerous times, and thought I'd finally meet you," The pirate smiled as he put his hand out the shake Andellmere's, but he didn't see the dagger in his other hand hiding behind his back.

Andellmere reached for the hand, but stopped as soon as he realized what the fake pirate just said. He had to be lying, because although Andellmere had no way of knowing every single pirate on this ship, he also had never been on the mast before. Even though he did enjoy being in high places, this was the first time he was allowed on the mast, and that was only because they were at port, so there was no enemy to be worried about.

However, before he could react, the fake pirate didn't wait to shake hands, and already lunged at the ranger making them both fall over the railing.

Location: Lion's Arch – Sanctum Harbor

Person of Interest: ?

Time: 1 Hour Ago

"So this is the place you wanted me to take you to?" The human that was accompanying the Asura on his quest to find a certain someone, looked around. "Where did that little guy go?" The human shrugged, he was half happy, and half annoyed that the Asura didn't include him on his adventure. "Well I guess that's that, I just wis-" Before he could finish his sentence the Human was blown back onto the ground trapped under a iron net. Quickly looking around, he saw that he was in a secluded area in which no one was around to hear him if he cried for help. The last thing he was able to see was a small hooded figure approaching from his left followed by a fierce looking Charr with a scar over his right reaching down to the top of his chin, then everything went black.

Location: Lion's Arch – Sanctum Harbor

Person of Interest: Loxx

Time: 1 Hour from Present Time

After taking his pocket-watch out to check the time, the Asura contemplated leaving the human behind. _He would merely get in my way, he was just a guide, just like the person I'm going to find will be. _The Asura convinced himself o f this, and never thought of the matter again, it was that simple. Putting his watch back into his pouch, he took it out immediately once more and checked the time, "Hmm… This might take a while," Loxx looked up and saw half a dozen ships loading and making preparations for long voyages. He would have to check which ship had the person he was looking for, he just wished he had help to make the job get done faster. He huffed a laugh, "I never thought I would miss my own Krewe," Every Asura once belonged to a Krewe, or group formed to work together for experimentations and the like. "But of course I would never ask for their help even if they were here. It's not like I need it," Loxx said arrogantly.

"Are you so sure about that, my old friend?" Loxx turned in the direction of the voice. He saw three people, one was obviously a female norn, and the other two were human males, one of which he knew very well.

"I see you got my message, but just who are these people you've brought along? I hope you don't expect them to be traveling with us, do you?" Loxx took out his pocket-watch to check the time, and shook his head, "The invitation I gave you doesn't extend to them," Loxx shouted over to the human he knew.

The harbor itself was not crowded, but Loxx got the feeling that this harbor had more people in it than was usual.

Next Chapter: The Gathering of Heroes and Villians

Author's Note: I must once again apologize for not updating sooner, but will continue to keep my promise, the more reviews I get the more likely it is that I will produce more chapters. Thank you so much for review my piece.


	3. The Angel, The Captain, and The Cat

**Author's Note:** Once again, because it becomes more prominent in this chapter, I must say that any skills and abilities that I write about here may not come from the game, because there is no way for me to know all of them. However, there a few that I use and have been using. But most of the skills that I will be using for these characters will be made up but will still be sensible and go with the profession. Most of all I will be using creative skills to accentuate the characters, because after all it is fanfiction.

**Author's Note 2: **At the beginning of this chapter I use a released armor set for one of my characters, and although I am not sure whether it is light, medium, or heavy armor, I plan to use it for my Norn character anyways, if you wish to see a picture of it go to the Guild Wars 2 Wikipedia and look up 'Raven Spirit'

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own anything related to Guild Wars 2, because all of that belongs to the genius of Arena Net. I only own the characters I create. The Lore, the world and characters created by Arena Net belongs to them.

Chapter 3: The Angel, The Captain, and an Angry Cat

Location: Lion's Arch – Old Lion's Arch Arena

Person of interest: Basandra, Norn Elementalist, and Mercenary

Time: About 6 hours prior to present

A tall figure, with a slim but broad build of a Norn, stood out on the wide and flat field of the Lion's Arch's arena. Beneath her hooded robe, which all Raven Shamans wore, was her dark red hair climbing down her neck and gently grasping her back. With long sharp daggers in both of her hands, the tall female stepped further out onto the battle field as her name was announced among the arena

"Now presenting, Basandra, The Angel!" There were feathers aligned all over her robe and cloak to represent her devotion of one of the great spirits of the wild; The Raven. As she made her way further onto the arena she looked around to find her opponent. All she knew that she was fighting some mysterious warrior, and was informed of his strength, but she had too much confidence in her own abilities to be shaken by talk and rumors of a strong opponent. All she had to do was defeat her opponent and keep her title as champion of the arena untouched. Unlike the some of the other fighters brought here, she was not a prisoner trying to reduce her sentence by winning battles.

Rather, she was a traveler who caught wind of the arena down in Lion's Arch and decided to make some money off of a few fights. Before she knew it she became a regular fighter and had a sponsor to keep her in games as defending champion, which ultimately rewarded her with more money. Because of her fame she was also known as a mercenary who would do jobs for money, some of which were less friendlier than others, but she really had nothing better to do.

Plus she always enjoyed a good fight, but that could have been the Norn blood coursing through her.

Basandra continued to scan for her enemy, until she finally got sight of a figure stepping out onto the field with shiny silver plate armor, usually something worn by human nobles. His helmet hid every feature of his face save his eyes, which from the distance that they were closing in on each other; she could tell that they were blue. When they were close enough to each other, she could see that he was indeed human, and they immediately clasped arms in greeting. Although she was taller and bigger than him, his arm was so thick with muscle that it was about the same size as her big boned arm.

After clasping arms to great each other, they both nodded and headed in the opposite direction to get the battle started. Every battle started at mid-range to accommodate both long ranged and close ranged fighters. This was never usually a problem because most of the good fighters were versatile in changing weapons to match the needed situation.

As soon as they both reached their respective places, a gun was shot in order to signify the start of the battle. In a matter of seconds weapons were drawn and the warrior was charging as the elementalist started to cast her spells.

As the warrior charged forward, a ring of fire surrounded the female Norn. But the circle of fire did not even make the warrior hesitate. The silver armored man leaped across the fire, but grazing his lower half in the process. As soon as he hit the ground, he ended in a roll to put out the fire leaving embers and black spots on the greaves of his armor. Pulling out his sword and shield the warrior lunged forward attempting a stabbing strike.

Quickly dodging out of the way, Basandra, changing her elemental attunement in mere moments, threw a dagger enveloped by wind and lightning to increase its piercing potential. Fortunately for Basandra it seemed as though the speed of the dagger carried by the wind was too much for the solider, who if he had not turned his body he would have taken the dagger in his heart rather than his solider. He did not even have enough time to raise his round steel shield.

Although a fatal blow such as a knife to the heart would be the end of the battle, the loser would still live as long as someone took the time to heal him or her, as the dead could be resurrected shortly after death, but not for long. Every warrior who survived the arena knew how to heal, or would have someone nurse them back to health if they lost. Only the foulest prisoners who were trying to reduce their sentences had trouble with getting back up.

Basandra was surprised to see that the dagger was stuck in his armor and did not pierce a hole into his shoulder, "Along with this armor I have tough skin, you'll just have to do better," The blue eyed man took the dagger out of his right shoulder causing so much pain that he was no longer able to hold his sword in his right hand. Having only just his shield in his left hand he threw it with as much strength as he could muster toward the female Norn surprising her.

It was completely uncommon for a warrior to give up his defense by using his shield as a weapon, but it aided the warrior as the round edge hit Basandra in the gut, knocking all the wind from her. This gave him just enough time to cast his healing spell making it easier to use his right arm.

"Well, I must say I did not expect that, but I think it is time to show you why the call me The Angel," She merely spoke across the short three foot distance the separated the two opponents. Dropping her other dagger she raised both of her hands into the air and summoned a powerful magic of blazing fire raging down her arms and across her back. The blue eyed warrior could not only feel the heal coming from the fires the engulfed the Norn, but he could see the air sizzling with not just magic but intense heat waves. Soon the flames formed a shape out of her back into wings that spread out around her. The wings of fire were in great contrast to her blue and black feathered robe.

"I think it's time to end this," the blue eyed warrior said to himself as he drew out bow and arrow and jumped back about five feet to remain a distance from what seemed like a close ranged magic. Pulling arrow one after another, the warrior shot a flurry of dozens of arrows into the sky, arched perfectly to hit her position. But he did not stop; he continued arrow after arrow, until one area of the sky was littered with a cloud of wooden arrows heading in her direction. It was an area of effect attack that usually worked best on multiple opponents and he knew that well, but he also knew that this attack gave him a better chance of hitting his target. Something that he was not able to do, and yet she was.

Basandra gave a small grunt of pity toward the warrior, but was inwardly laughing that the small but muscular warrior would think that this would work on her. As the arrows started to rain down the wings of pure flame covered and enveloped the Norn in protection. As the arrows came into contact with the intense heat they burned to a crisp before they could reach their mark. From the outward perspective the wings covered her so well that only back was open, but usually she did not have to worry about that when facing a singular opponent, "Something as simple as that trick will not get the best of m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, as her wings of fire opened after the assault of arrows, she was interrupted by a shining silver fist to her face. Something that no one expected, mainly because he was a lot smaller than her. From the outward perspective the audience watched as the blue eyed warrior jumped as high as he could to strike down his tall opponent as the flames retracted from covering the Norn,

Basandra, who was knocked back on the ground, and was trying to get up, could sense the smile behind the helmet of the warrior, "I must admit I did not expect you to destroy all of my arrows so easily, nor did I know what to think when you unleashed that winged magic. However, every warrior knows that to hesitate in battle is to invite defeat, and when I saw the opening that you gave me when you protected yourself I took it," The warrior did not wait for her to get up, instead he made his way toward her and got ready to finalize his victory and stomp her into an unconscious state.

However, as he made his jump in mid air, Basandra, who was in a downed state, laying on the ground injured and dazed, threw mass of earth in his direction which just before impact split into shards increasing the overall damage and increase bleeding. The blue eyed warrior was struck out of the air and fell backwards. Landing on his back in the heavy armor, it took him a moment to recover his sense and get up. As soon as he got up a blast of earth and rock was sent his way and smashed into the side of his helmet causing it to fly off in a wayward direction.

As soon as the helmet came off she recognized his straight short blond hair and his athletic and muscular build only helped prove it was the person she recognized, "It's you… What are you doing here?"

Location: In a forest on the way to Lion's Arch

Persons of Interest: Marek, traveling elementalist, and The Captain

Time: A few days prior

Having losing the Seraph's tail on him, Marek now felt that the whole world was against him as he moved in a serpentine motion beyond the trees. He knew he could have normally fought off the centaurs that were chasing him quite easily, but he had not slept for days as he tried to make the quickest time to Lion's Arch. Fortunately for him by moving the way he was, in a serpentine pattern it made it harder for the four legged humanoid horses, the centaurs, to keep up with him and his trail. But before long he found himself surrounded by centaurs with bows drawn. There were six in total, which was an average hunting party size.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to ha-"Before he could finish a round wooden shield with a metal rim whizzed past Marek horizontally only to hit a tree, which it bounce off of and hit Marek directly in the face. Marek immediately went down like a log, hitting the ground with a thud.

"My apologies good citizen!" A warrior shouted jumping from seemingly out of nowhere and attack one of the centaurs was a devastating hammer blow. Marek was quite dazed and found it impossible to clear up what he was seeing. The man in the shining silver plate armor then dropped the hammer and drew out a sword and an axe and started to take down two more centaurs with amazing speed and strength. The rest of the centaurs charged at the warrior, but Marek managed to cast a chain lightning spell that struck all three of the remaining centaurs charging at the warrior. The three remaining centaurs were momentarily stunned which gave the warrior enough time to take one of them down with his sword. Then he immediately threw his axe in his left hand at another centaur taking that one out as well.

The last centaur changed strategy and instead of continuing the charge, ran away presumably to bring back reinforcements. The warrior, who Marek could now see that he had blue eyes, the only distinguishable feature that wasn't being hidden by his helmet, helped the elementalist up onto his feet, "I must apologize once again, what I was really trying to do was bounce the wooden shield off of that and hit a centaur, not you. You see that wooden shield I found and used is a lot heaver than the steel one I have strapped to my back."

Marek gave the blue eyed warrior an even glare, "Why didn't you just hit the centaur directly?"

"Well, I guess I could have done that…" Marek shook his head wondering how could have the warrior just realized that now. By now his helmet was now taken off to reveal short blond hair, gave a hearty laugh, "You may call me Captain Tyria!" He put his hand out for a greeting but the pulled away seeing that he was still trying to recover from the blow and what seemed like intense fatigue.

Marek held his hand against his head still recovering from the headache given by the shield slamming into his head, and the booming voice of the warrior did not help, "Do you really expect me to believe that your name is Captain Tyria?"

"Well of course!" He replied with a booming voice, something that made his seem like he was made of a lot more brawn than brain, and Marek was starting to think that was true. After seeing the pain his loud voice was causing the traveler, the warrior quieted down, "At least that is the heroic name that I have given myself. After all, Heroes should have memorable names, should they not?"

Marek starting to regain his bearings found a tree to lean against for more support as his health started to come back to him, "You call yourself a hero but this is the first time I heard your 'Heroic Name' before."

The so called Captain shrugged, "Well, after setting out from Kryta, like all young adventures do, I spent a year traveling across Tyria and decided that my greatest adventure will be to help save it from the dragons, and every hero with a great adventure needs a name to be remembered by, plus it sounds catchy," The Captain smiled at the man.

"Well, never mind that for now, how did you come across these centaurs? There is a town nearby and I-"Before he could finish the warrior's hand was held up.

"Not to worry, my friend. I followed the tracks of these centaurs after saving a village attacked by another group of them. However, I am worried about that one that got away, let's be off before any more trouble comes," The warrior gave Marek his hand and helped him up and steady him, "Are you alright to walk?"

Marek nodded, "My name is Marek. Nice to meet you Captain," Marek grabbed his hand stood up straight, "So Captain Tyria, what sort of adventure are you looking for?"

The Captain smiled that Marek acknowledged his name, "Well, I think the best thing for me to do is to form a group, a group that has a sole purpose of defending Tyria against the dragons that destroy it," He looked at Marek more intensely and then softened his gaze, "Would you like to join me in this great adventure, my new friend?" The Captain's voice boomed over the forest.

Marek shook his head, "Sorry Captain, but I have to go to Lion's Arch and meet an old friend, apparently a companion of his went missing and was last known to be headed into the Maguuma Jungle. Anything beyond that I do not know, but he has extended an invitation for me to join him."

The Captain nodded, and gave a smile, "As it happens I am also headed to Lion's Arch, there is someone I know there that I can ask to join us in our quest to help your friend."

Marek gave him a questioning look, "You plan to join me and my friend all the way to the Maguuma?"

The Captain gave Marek a smile as they headed towards Lion's Arch, "Yes, that is if your friend does not mind the extra help, besides I am sure that this adventure of your will help make me more suitable to protect Tyria against those wretched Dragons," The Captain gave him a smile and then added, "By the way, my real name is Marcus."

For the first time Marek could see that he was wrong about his assumption from before, there was indeed intelligence behind those blue eyes, not just brawn.

Location: Somewhere deep in the Maguuma Jungle

Person of Interest: Gratch, Charr Engineer

Time: Unknown

_There is not enough time!_ The Charr engineer thought to himself as he continued to run on all fours through the Maguuma Jungle. As he ran past dozens of trees trying to get away from those who were chasing after him, he would occasionally try and look back to see if they had lost his trail. _I must find a safe place to put it, _his thoughts ran wild of being captured with the device he was carrying. _He will kill me if I lose it to these plants, _he thought as he stopped his running to catch his breath, and then started to look around to for any memorable place or landmark where he could stash the item, but he knew it was useless as trying to run away from a bunch of Slyvari. They knew the jungle far better than he did, and trying to hid it in the jungle would just be as good as handing it too them.

_Come on, think!_ He shouted at himself in his mind as he heard voices coming from the direction behind him. They were coming for him and he did not have much time. His only choice would be to fight them off, and even if he was captured, he doubted that they would think of the item as of any importance.

"Well, let's get this over with," He snarled as he dug around in his gear and pulled out a flash of shining mystical liquid. As he became surrounded by the Slyvari, who were now aiming their weapons at him, he put the tip of the flask to his lips and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

In a matter of seconds he could feel power coursing through him, and charged in to battle hoping that his magical elixir would last long enough to take a majority of the plant people out.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this story came later than planned, but I promise that I will keep submitting stories at least every Monday unless stated otherwise. I would still appreciate some reviews to tell me how I am doing, and tell me if anyone is actually continuing to read it. But don't worry I will continue to update this story, but if the viewers reviewed, I would definitely be more motivated. Also I added the' Captain Tyria' bit to give a little humor to the story, I would really appreciate to hear what you guys thought about it, thanks!


End file.
